221b Baker Street, Corus
by Elizabeth Collins
Summary: In which Gary and Alex go on mysterious adventures. Gary is the parallel to Watson, Alex to Sherlock. Alex is not evil! This takes place sometime after Alanna is knighted. Multi-chapter.
1. The Adventures of Tirragen and Naxen

It was a hot day in Corus, and no one in their right mind would be walking in the marketplace. I was, but then again (as I was frequently reminded) I wasn't in my right mind. My limp caused me to look down: it had become a reflex. Plodding steadily along, I was preparing to commend myself on a walk without a fall, when the ground _rumbled_. My leg buckled, the bone popped. I windmilled furiously and collapsed in an undignified pile of robes. I tasted dust, and dirt was in my hair - not that it wasn't dirt-coloured already.

"Gary, old boy!" A man's gauntleted hand stretched out to mine warmly. "There's so much of you to lift!" He heaved me up with one hand, bringing me level with his chin. His sloe-black eyes glinted wickedly.

"Raoul?" I stood there stunned. "I haven't seen you in _years._"

"My last memory of you was a lanky adolescent with a horse to big for his rump." His laugh was full-throated and indulgent.

"I'll have you know - "

Raoul held up a finger tauntingly. "Tell me what you've been up to."

"I've been avoiding Father - "

"Good luck with that."

I sighed. "And I'm trying to get a job. Do you know of any palaces that accept Prime Ministers with limps?" I stiffened unconsciously.

"Right." Raoul's eyes shadowed. "Jon."

"And I'd like to get a place in the city."

"Oh?" Raoul raised an eyebrow.

I knew what he was thinking. "No, I don't have the money. Do you know anyone who wants to share?"

Raoul laughed again, this time for a full minute. "Someone else asked me that today," he said, eyes watering.

"Who?" I asked, hoping Raoul hadn't tricked me into sharing a room with an enemy corporal.

"Alex of Tirragen. Have you met him?" He fought a grin.

"The name's familiar." In my hearing, he'd been called an eccentric good-for-nothing, an arrogant busybody, and other things I didn't want to think about. "Are you suggesting I'd share a place with him?"

"Yes - I think you'd like him. Can you use a horse?"

I grimaced. "No, I'll walk."

"That's you all over, Gary, I'm taking you in a carriage."

"Where, exactly?"

"The Royal University," he answered, lips tight.

* * *

We arrived there quickly. Raoul paid no attention to his young admirers, shaking his head. "If they wanted to become knights and skip that poxy university career, they should've run away from their parents."

I snorted. "We're going to the Sciences unit?" I said, noticing the sign ahead of us.

Raoul nodded. "He's probably still in the lab, dabbling with the vinegar."

"Don't you ever tell me anything?" I said frustratedly, trying to keep up with him. "_Who _is dabbling with the vinegar?"

"Alex of Tirragen, of course," Raoul called over his shoulder, turning into the lab.

It was quiet, the lights were dimmed. Only one man was working there, probably Alex. I heard a clank and a shatter and winced.

"Alex?" Raoul boomed. "We're here."

The man came into the light, deliberately. He was quite tall, and a mop of curly black hair almost covered his dark eyes. "Hello." He nodded to me. His robes were solemn and grey, and looked worn.

"Hello," I said conversationally. "What are you working on?"

"Oh, an experiment. Raoul here knows."

"He's just being dramatic," Raoul said, rolling his eyes. "It's vinegar and copper."

"But Raoul," he said wearily, sighing in my direction with something of an apology, "It can change Tortall."

"And Scanra, if you're not careful. You're not on our side. It's not a secret to us."

"You're allied with the Scanrans?" I exclaimed. Why would Raoul try to house me with a supporter?

"No," Alex laughed. "But I'm not exactly a patriot."

"Ah."

"_You've_ just been from Scanra." It wasn't a question.

"How did you know?" I didn't look Scanran, did I? I felt my growing beard.

"Well, first of all, everyone's coming back from Scanra, and second, your skin is chapped. You also have a limp."

"I noticed."

Alex gave no sign that he knew he offended me, and brought out some tea. "I'm at 221B Baker Street. Can I meet you there tonight, and we'll discuss the gold?"

"I never told you I was interested."

"Oh, well, now I know. I must go, I have to meet a friend."

"Fine. Goodbye," I replied tersely.

Alex strode out of the room, not looking back.

Raoul smiled at me. "What do you think? Are you going?"

"Ha."

"Gary, I know he grates on the nerves - he's worse than Wyldon - but you need the money."

"That's certainly true."

"You can get used to him."

"Baker Street is nice. And there's a bookshop right there."

"Mmhm." Raoul nodded.

"Yes, I think I'll do it."

"Wonderful," Raoul said, extinguishing the lamps with his fingers. "Let's get to the carriage."

* * *

Later that night, I made my way to 221B, worried he wouldn't show up. It was very dark, and there was no moon. I could barely see the door knocker. Nevertheless, I found it and rapped loudly, sending a raccoon into the trees.

Alex opened the door suddenly, almost blocking the peachy-yellow light coming from inside. "You came."

"Of course I came," I snapped.

"I'll show you the house." He moved aside, revealing a neat vestibule with a thrush-covered floor.

I crossed the threshold with the sickening feeling of missing a step.

"Go on," Alex said impatiently. "My experiment is curdling, and I can't let it harden."

"Hmh," I grunted. "Why aren't you at your home fief?"

"Why aren't _you _at your home fief?"

"I - "

"Don't answer. Sibling rivalry, favouritism, pressure on the oldest son. Easy."

I gaped for a second. "Is this like a _test _to you? Uncovering my life?" This man was a spy; he'd even hinted at it. "I'm leaving."

"No, please don't." Alex's eyes softened. "First impression aren't reliable." He actually looked pleading.

"If I so much as see one piece of evidence that exposes you as a spy, the pay falls on you."

"I accept your terms."

"Understand?" I asked further, annoyed by his phrasing.

He nodded. "Now, we start."

"Start what? Can I sit? My leg's aching." I rubbed it, channelling my irritation.

"Go ahead. Do you have a good map? I lost all of mine."

I thought he was organized. Rummaging in my breeches pockets, I pulled out a letter.

"What is that?" Alex was on it like a cat.

"It's _private._"

"Nothing's private to me."

"I can make this private, if you like."

"Please." He split the envelope and began to read. "Gareth -" He paused. "Gareth. I never asked you what your name was. And Raoul forgot to introduce us."

I cursed under my breath. "Continue."

He looked at me quizzically. "You want me to read this?"

"I'm resigned."

He chuckled, shaking his head. "Pleased to meet you, Gareth."


	2. Travelling

**221b Baker Street, Corus**

**Chapter 2**

We were going to visit someone "significant", as Alex had told me earlier. He'd also mentioned that he could figure out if someone had been to the Lower City by looking at the mud on their boots. I had gotten very angry - I overreacted - and told him to show off his skills to King Jonathan.

"No," he'd said, wrinkling his nose. "We were friends, you know. He turned into someone I don't like."

That _you _don't like, I thought indignantly. Well, isn't that everybody?

"So, we're going to see George -"

I didn't want to leave, and did we have to go traipsing around the city together every time he had to meet someone? "I'm not going."

Alex balked at me. "If you don't come, he'll get suspicious. I told him about you, and he's expecting you to be there."

Alex had only asked for something once, and this was my third day at Baker Street. "Who's George?" I asked, sighing.

"Do you live in Tortall?"

"That had better be rhetorical."

"But do you really not know - oh, right. Everybody thinks he's the Whisper Man. Do you know who the Whisper Man is?" His tone was mocking.

"You're on first name terms? Even I, as a former Prime Minister, never knew what the Whisper Man's name was." Something had just occurred to me. When we first met, he hadn't treated me any differently than an ordinary citizen. I wasn't even sure if he knew I'd been the Prime Minister, or if he chose to ignore it.

"If we weren't, that would be a problem. We're brothers."

The pain in my leg sharpened a little; I steadied myself. "You don't even look alike!"

"Have you realized that the first thing someone notices about a person is their appearance?" he said softly, his eyes darkening. His hand shook. "A long time ago, I was under the employ of someone whose appearance was his entire focus. But not just physical appearance. Illusion. Manipulation."

I think I knew who he was talking about, but I didn't want to interrupt. I had to listen. This was too important.

"I learned from him. I could manipulate you now, easily, if I wanted. But of course, I don't." He smiled sharply.

I managed to draw out a breath. "Maybe we should go find George," I suggested. "And I still haven't processed the fact that you're brothers."

* * *

George was in Corus, of course. On the way there, Alex informed that if George was ever in Pirate's Swoop, he wouldn't ride to meet him. Not even if it was urgent. "Too many things to do in the city," he'd said. I didn't tell him that the only course of action we'd taken since I moved in was sort out the taxes. However, I did ask him if he had any hobbies, thinking he'd say, "Labwork." I smirked.

He took me by surprise and said, "My hobbies are my work. The two things should always mix. Tests and chemical experiments are a large part of my occupation, and the knowledge I gain from those experiment often lead to success."

"So," I responded turning a bit red, "Does that mean that coin collecting could have really helped me get into Jon's good books?"

"Certainly. He might have, later on, given you a responsibility of many valuable artefacts." He looked at me. "But coin collecting is quite an interesting activity."

"Yes, I suppose." After all, I'd been doing it for years.

"Let us meet George now," he said when the carriage stopped. "Not to worry - " his mouth tilted - "Alanna won't be there."

I grinned, remembering my school days. We ducked our heads and stepped out of the carriage. I tried to get off the last stair, but my leg was stiff and it wouldn't bend. Alex waited for me quietly while I got my bearings, and paid the coachman. I was somewhat mortified, and a little miffed that Alex hadn't helped me. I caught up beside him and we went up to the gate.

* * *

As the carriage drove away, I whispered, "I would have appreciated it if you would have assisted me. It was very embarrassing." Against my better judgement, I added, "I used to be a respected noble."

Alex stiffened. "Actually, I didn't want to embarrass _you. _You'd have looked vulnerable if I aided you."

I was shocked, but it stung. "I already look vulnerable, thank you."

"I hope your attitude changes, Gareth," he said sternly. "It isn't going to be of service when we go to the Lower City." He marched up to the doorway, leaving me at the gate. "He doesn't like to wait."

A man paced near the mantelpiece in the main room. A fire was lit in the grate, and the _Corus Metropolitan _lay open on the table. There was no one else in the small apartment, save for a maid who didn't dare come near us.

"Hello," the man said gently, turning as we walked in. His voice wasn't forbidding, or even deep. It invited conversation. "Alex, it's wonderful to see you. And this is Gareth."

"Yes, I've just moved -"

"He was the former Prime Minister of the Tortallan Government," Alex interrupted, glancing at me.

I raised my eyebrows. No doubt George - The Whisper Man - knew that. I dared to look at his face. It was weathered and lined, but his hazel eyes were the opposite of tired. They watched me amusedly, probably sizing me up, the way mysterious people do.

"So," Alex said, coughing, "You must be investigating the Nond murder, are you not?"

"Oh Alex," George said, shaking his head, "Always interested in the morbid. But then again, I shouldn't be talking." He sat in one of the armchairs. "I still have my ear collection."

"_What?_" I asked, hoping I heard wrong.

Alex grimaced. "George used to take the ears from anyone who disobeyed him back when -"

"Mustn't say too much, brother," George scolded. "My life is in enough danger when it's on the tips of _your _long fingers. Gareth's needn't touch it."

Alex's pale cheeks tinted faintly pink. Why was he so interested in his brother's affairs?

George sighed impatiently. "What did you need me for? I'm leaving for the Swoop tomorrow, at most the day after."

"So you and Alanna can purr in each other's presence like felines," Alex muttered.

"Very funny. If you're wondering about the Marenite court lady, we haven't found the body yet."

Alex brightened. "Perfect, because I wanted to take over the case."

My eyes widened. Did Alex even know what he was doing? He'd told me a few useful things he'd discovered, but taking over a murder case? I tugged my moustache agitatedly while George spoke.

"The Provost would have my head."

"Don't be stupid," Alex said derisively. "You're above the Provost in position, and you know what I'm capable of." He stared at George, the black in his eyes concentrating. "Please."

"Alex, you know better than to try manipulating me." George sprang up in anger, mouth tightening.

Fists clenched in the other man's lap. "This isn't about manipulation!"

If this was what Alex was speaking of this morning, and if he could do this to the Whisper Man, he was extremely powerful.

Alex saw my face. "I told you. I want to work on this case. I was asking George genuinely, alright?"

I heard him when he'd asked to investigate. "I believe you," I murmured.

"Sometimes I forget how jittery I am," George said apologetically, sitting back down. "I give you permission to conduct the exploration, but be effective. Don't get sidetracked."

"I won't," said Alex, happier than I'd seen since I moved to Baker Street. "Thank you." Abruptly, he stood. "It was nice speaking, George. Say hello to Alanna from me."

"I rarely see you, Alex," George replied, "So thank you for visiting. And Gareth, enjoy your stay." He smiled warmly for a moment, and took us to the door. "Goodbye."

* * *

Through the night, Alex sat quietly, probably thinking about the case. I made tea and left a cup on the armrest, taking some for myself.

"Gareth?" he asked, nearly inaudible.

"Yes?"

"I might need your help with the case tomorrow."


End file.
